Sweet child o'mine
by kimie-dk
Summary: Smoker x Ace. Smoker is reflecting upon his relationship with Ace.


**Sweet Child O' Mine (Smoker x Ace Fanfiction)  
****= Dedicated to darling Kano-chan. I love you, sweetheart ;***

There he was. Laying naked and asleep by his side on a bed.  
His messy black hair all over the pillow. His breath steady.  
His chest'd go up and down slowly, indicating that the boy was far away from there, in the dreamland.  
Maybe he was dreaming of the man beside him. Or so Smoker desired. Ace... he was so cute. So handsome. So perfect.  
Smoker didn't know why or how this happened.  
Loving a pirate... and him, a Navy soldier. How ironic.  
The thing he hated most was pirates.  
And the thing he loved most was a pirate, too.  
Ha... what a no-fun joke. This couldn't be. Absurd.

He tried to deny this feeling from the very start, but he no longer could avoid it.  
The freckled boy'd persuit him in his dreams, thoughts and ideas. On the sea waves. In his ship. In his dorm at night.  
Anywhere, everytime... his memory haunted Smoker like a ghost. It became an obsession. The boy was in his mind all the time.  
He just couldn't forget... and stop desiring him. He was just so damn hot and attractive. Gorgeous.  
And to make things worse, Ace knew how sexy he was. He always walked around shirtless, showing his fantastic body to whoever wanted to see it.  
Exhibiting that build-up muscles and curves. And with that smile that made Smoker want to rape him right away. Shit. Damn child!!!!

After a while, Smoker gave up resisting.  
Not only the boy was forcing him to give in (by following him and trying to seduce him whenever possible), but his own desire forced him to do it.  
He wanted Ace so bad that he forgot about him being a criminal and he a justice man. He even forgot that the boy was a child. Really.  
Smoker was, at least, 20 years older than that little hot brat. Not to mention that they were both man.  
Bloody hell, everything was SO against their relationship. There was no way it could last, or even start.  
It was so wrong, so out of place. So cinema-like. It was for sure the worst choice.

But even so, Smoker started it. Before his mind could approve, his body had already taken control. Their first time was on the Navy HQS.  
Ace's fault, obvisouly. He provoked, he got what he deserved. Punishment. And a special one, that he saved only for naughty kids like him...  
Unforgetable first time.

And so they kept it a secret. Ace likes adventures (as all kids do), but Smoker you'd rather pretend he was a proper sailor till the end, for professional, moral and some other stupid reasons that only old timers like him care about. But their 'secret' was exactly what made their relation so special. It was because it was a taboo. It was prohibited.  
And even Smoker recognized that this fact made things a little bit hotter (literally). Ace was his sin. His one and only sin. His mistake. His error. His temptation. His child.

And there they were. Together, naked in that bed. Ace asleep and Smoker feeling guilty and sorrowful, as always.  
After each time they had sex, Smoker'd feel like this. Like he had commited a crime. He hated this feeling.  
He wished he'd be younger and more irresponsible like Ace was. He envied that freedom that only pirates had, and he didn't.  
But there was something Smoker really liked about their relationship. And it was the fact that Ace was his child.  
He could have been Smoker's son and nobody would find it weird. He liked to take care of Ace, and give him advice on this and that; dictate him a proper behavior and impose his opinions on him. He liked to be his 'daddy' sometimes. Raise him. That was nice.

Smoker got closer to the black-haired pirate and kissed his cheek.

- Sleep, sweet child o'mine... sleep well. No matter what it takes me, I'll protect you from afar.  
How do you think nobody went after you till now? Why do you think you're still free...? But rest in peace.  
I'll always be here for you. That's the role of an older lover, right....?  
_I love you, Ace. _


End file.
